


attention

by jaeson, thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo doesn’t know what he did to deserve the attention of the two hot guys in his lecture but he sure isn’t complaining about their flirting and sudden daring touches.





	attention

“And this, everyone, is Adonis,” the old man chuckles as he looks at his students, who smile back at him politely in return. “You have probably heard of him because, even though he doesn’t have a particularly interesting tale to his name, he was mostly known because of his good looks.” 

He clasps his hands together and gestures for them to follow him, adding an “alright, let’s move on” under his breathe. 

Seongwoo, however, doesn’t follow his fellow students, instead he continues to look at the Adonis statue. His eyes roam over the sculpture, taking every little detail from its head down to its toes. 

Adonis, Seongwoo would say, is truly is the epitome of young beauty. 

No wonder he was wanted. 

He is so busy looking at the statue he doesn’t even notice how someone approaches him from behind and stands next to him. Seongwoo jumps a bit when he suddenly catches the eye of one of his fellow students from behind his round glasses and the guy starts to talk. 

“Beautifully crafted,” he says and Seongwoo wonders if the guy – if _the_ Hwang Minhyun is actually talking to him. 

Minhyun turns around to face him completely, eyes closely following the way Seongwoo gulps out of nervousness and blinks a few times at him, trying to figure out whether this is reality or a dream. Seongwoo feels like his heart is about to give up on him when he notices the almost dangerous glint in Minhyun’s eyes. 

Seongwoo notes how Minhyun looks even more breath-taking from up close – Seongwoo had ogled at him enough during their boring History lectures to know how beautiful Minhyun was even from a few meters away. 

Really, all of his friends weren’t exaggerating when they talked about Minhyun’s good looks. 

Seongwoo, only after staring at Minhyun like an idiot for at least ten seconds, realizes how close Minhyun is standing to him. He bites his lips, uneasily looking around, the close proximity stunning him and leaving him helpless as to what to do. 

Minhyun smirks at him and gently lays a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder. 

For a moment, he wonders if the casual skinship isn’t even a bit too much for two people that only share a class together but have never interacted before. Seongwoo doesn’t comment on it though, it’s not like he really minds. 

Minhyun cocks his head to the side and Seongwoo’s eyes unconsciously start to trail over his long neck up to his sharp jawline and then, landing on Minhyun’s grinning face. Seongwoo isn’t sure if he just imagined it but for a second he though he had seen _something_ – whatever that something actually is – flickering in Minhyun’s eyes. 

“But there’s no use in admiring something made of stone if there is something equally as beautiful right in front of my eyes,” Minhyun says with a huge smile. 

Seongwoo feels a blush forming almost immediately, his cheeks burning from Minhyun’s comment and his ears turning the same shade of red, too. 

He looks away, not daring to continue to stare into the other’s eyes. Seongwoo nervously plays with the hem of his shirt, figuring out if Minhyun meant what he thinks he did, if Minhyun really is complimenting Seongwoo, if this was _the_ Hwang Minhyun’s attempt to flirt with him. 

“Minhyun, you are making him blush,” another voice comments from behind them. 

Seongwoo flails when he hears it, almost knocking off his glasses from his nose, and notices that the person who said it is slowly approaching them. 

He turns around timidly, readjusted his glasses, and this time he comes face to face with the lazy smile of Kang Daniel – Seongwoo has seen him around too, mostly sleeping during the lectures in the back of the hall. He knows Daniel is a year younger than him and consequently started university a year after him but that didn’t stop Daniel from being popular among all the people in Seongwoo’s grade (he snorts in his mind because hey, Jaehwan’s stupid gossiping during lunch time was useful for something after all). 

As he looks at the way Daniel walks over to them, Seongwoo wonders what the fuck he had done to attract two of the most handsome guys in his college at the same time. 

When Daniel smirks at him, his blush intensifies automatically. He holds his breath as the slightly taller male leans forward, lips brushing against the pavilion of his ear. 

“Minhyun’s right, though,” Daniel chuckles. “Your blush makes you look even more alluring – I wonder what else can paint your cheeks this red, Ong Seongwoo.” 

A small gasp leaves his lips as he feels Daniel’s hand touching the middle of his back before slowly inching downwards, completely ignoring the fact that Daniel _knows_ _his name_. Seongwoo blinks and looks to his left to Minhyun, who had moved his hand to play with the dark brown hair at Seongwoo’s nape. 

Although Seongwoo is deeply confused by what is happening, why Minhyun and Daniel, who usually only spare him with a few long non-telling glances during lectures while sitting together and talking amongst themselves, had decided to start flirting with _him_ and touch him like this in the middle of a school trip, the excitement cursing through his body at their attention and touches clouds his mind too much to even say any of his thoughts out loud. 

Daniel’s hand moves down further then, distracting him even more from his own thoughts. 

Daniel boldly cups Seongwoo’s butt and gives it a good squeeze, making Seongwoo stumble forward the smallest bit. 

He is almost sure that he is about to squeal at Daniel’s touch but the high-pitched noise never comes, instead a small, breathy moan leaves his lips. Seongwoo hears Minhyun and Daniel chuckle right into ears as he looks down to the ground, embarrassed by his rather eager reaction. 

Daniel doesn’t let go of his butt, he slowly rubs his ass and Seongwoo cannot bring himself to tell him to stop, even if he is afraid that someone might see them, might see the way Seongwoo is rendered speechless and wanting more by Daniel’s teasing touches and Minhyun’s body being pressed to his side. 

Seongwoo leans his head back, closing his eyes shut for a moment, before he scans the room and realizes that, thankfully, almost no one is in there anymore, their entire class having moved on without them. 

“Mhm, do you like this?” Minhyun’s voice rings in his ear, sounding playful and intrigued. 

When Seongwoo glances at him, a satisfied smile is on his lips. Minhyun moves his hands down from Seongwoo’s nape to his chest and steps even closer towards him with now both of his hands on Seongwoo’s chest. Seongwoo diverts his eyes from Minhyun’s long, slender fingers in hopes to be able to contain the pleased noises about to leave his mouth. 

Minhyun’s hand wanders down the smooth fabric of his shirt, over his stomach before deciding to go up again. His gentle fingers graze over Seongwoo’s nipples, making him choke as Minhyun starts circling his buds with his thumbs, Daniel, at the same time, still massaging Seongwoo’s butt. 

Even though Seongwoo doesn’t want to admit it, doesn’t want to admit that he loves how the two boys are touching him, he can’t deny it anymore – the way his jeans have become rather tight and the blush that still remains on his face revealing his dirty little secret. 

Suddenly, the both of them let go of him and walk ahead with matching small smiles, leaving Seongwoo stunned? – shocked? – disappointed? 

“Are you coming?” Minhyun asks and looks at him in a way that makes him think that his question isn’t really only linked to this museum tour. 

Seongwoo gulps and looks at both devilishly handsome guys. 

Like he said before, he doesn’t know what the fuck is happening, what Minhyun and Daniel are trying to do with him, but he allows himself to push back all of the questions inside his mind and decides to simply let things happen and hopefully let himself enjoy whatever the other two have in store for him. 

He nods curtly and follows them, both, Minhyun and Daniel, now having satisfied grins on their faces. 

It doesn’t take long for them to find their group so they stop right behind the others, their professor talking passionately about the many different historical artefacts in the room and Seongwoo knows for a fact that once the old man starts, he isn’t able to hold himself back and just with one glance, it’s obvious that Professor Lee loves the painting, with some half-naked people, that’s right in front of them like his own child and that he will probably spend another ten minutes going on about this specific genius portray of the good old ancient times. 

Seongwoo is really trying to listen to the professor talk and to totally forget that Daniel and Minhyun are standing behind him again when all of a sudden, he feels a large hand touching his thigh, moving up higher and higher until it’s cupping his dick. 

He bites his lips again, trying to hold back any kind of inappropriate noises that could tell everyone that they are doing something more than listening to ancient facts. Seongwoo, however, knows, or is rather sure, that if Minhyun keeps palming Seongwoo’s dick through the fabric of Seongwoo’s skinny jeans, he will not be able to restrain himself from moaning. 

The probability of him becoming vocal heightens when Daniel starts to nose along his neck and Seongwoo bites his lips even harder, so hard that he almost draws blood, to stop his moans. 

“You smell so delicious,” Daniel breathes against his sensitive skin, making Seongwoo shudder. 

His resolve to not be vocal almost cracks but then his professor decides to be a blessing and a curse at the same time, informing them that “their time is running out” and that they “should move on to the last painting”. 

Minhyun lets go of him only a second later and Seongwoo can’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of physical contact. 

Seongwoo walks uncomfortably, painfully aware of how his dick is straining against his pants. 

He flushes at the thought of everyone – including Minhyun and Daniel – being able to see him like this, flushes at the thought of having to go all the way home with a boner, flushes at how easily Minhyun and Daniel had won him over with their sweet words and daring touches. 

Thankfully though, as he stands in front of the next painting, he notices that his sweater is big enough to cover his boner up so he pulls the clothing item down while glancing around every one in a while to try and make sure that no one is watching him and laughs sardonically in his head when he sees, once again, that the painting is full of naked men and women, which does not really help his “problem” at all. 

Seongwoo tunes out his professor and subtly tries to find out what Daniel and Minhyun are doing. 

If he is honest, he had expected for them to start touching him again, but sadly or happily – Seongwoo guesses it depends on how much of an exhibitionist you are – they keep their hands to themselves. 

They, however, still are standing dangerously close to him and he isn’t sure whether that’s a good or bad sign. He knows that if he would just lean back a few centimetres, his back would come in contact with one of them – he admits he wants to, is craving for their touches again, is craving for them to keep doing what they were doing before, to touch him like they did minutes ago. 

He flushes at the thought and how his dick twitches at it, even the way he can feel them softly breathing onto his skin making him want their hands back on his body and making his senses go wild and excitement to run through his body. 

“Okay, guys, I have talked enough for today,” professor Lee snaps him out of his thoughts. “I hope you had a lot of fun. You’re dismissed!” 

Seongwoo suddenly hears Minhyun chuckle behind him. 

“Oh,” Minhyun says after leaning forward and shortly nibbling at Seongwoo’s ear while their classmates start to leave. “I’m sure the real fun will only begin now.” 

He turns around in shock, blinking a few times before looking between how Daniel is smirking at him and the way Minhyun is smiling smugly, looking like the cat who got the canary. 

“Say, Seongwoo,” Daniel moves to stand right inn front of him and then holds his chin and lifts it up, moving their faces alarmingly close. His eyes flicker down to those soft looking lips and if Seongwoo were to just – just lean in that slight bit, he is sure he could taste them. “Is your place close by?” 

He can’t respond before Daniel is talking to him again, looking at Seongwoo with lust-filled eyes. 

“You see, I think we have seen a lot of naked skin today but Minhyun and I…,” his eyes wander to Minhyun before turning back all of his attention on Seongwoo. “ – don’t think we have seen what we _really_ wanted to see.” 

Seongwoo knows exactly what he means and he can feel another wave of excitement overcoming at the sheer thought of what Daniel’s words entail – another blush threatens to appear on his cheeks at his own thoughts, at how his imagination is going wild with everything Daniel could mean. 

“Well… my place… it’s – it’s actually just 10 minutes by bus,” he answers, his tongue swiping over his lips as he watches the way Daniel’s eyes brighten up at his response. 

A smile blooms on Daniel’s face and Seongwoo would have said it’s absolutely adorable if Daniel’s eyes wouldn’t have been looking at him _like that,_ lust and want in plain sight. 

“Great, let’s go then,” Minhyun grins. 

*** 

Seongwoo leaves the museum with the two of them in a daze. 

He can’t really wrap his head around the idea that he is going home with _two_ amazingly hot guys right now and, by the way they had treated him earlier, Seongwoo is pretty sure they would not be looking up more naked Greeks on the internet. 

*** 

Seongwoo barely registers telling Minhyun their stop and entering the bus, almost always just trailing after him and Daniel. 

It’s the time right before dinner so the bus is especially crowded. Luckily though, there are still two seats, which are right next to each other, free at the back of the bus. Minhyun and Daniel seem to have seen them too because they sit down immediately. 

He slows his steps, unsure of what to do. Like… should he just stand in front of them until they arrive or should he look for another seat or – 

His thoughts are proven to be useless when Daniel grabs his hand and slowly guides him so that he is sitting down on his lap. Seongwoo is too startled by the action to even protest, he lets Daniel manhandle him into his preferred position, a blush slowly creeping onto his face when he looks around and sees how many people are seeing him sitting on another guy’s lap, amongst them an elderly woman who, of course, just had to sit in front of them. 

Minhyun, who he notes is pretending to disinterestedly look out of the window, instantly lays a hand on Seongwoo’s thigh, gently moving it up and down. Daniel distracts Seongwoo from Minhyun’s touch by wrapping his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and burying his face into his neck, breath tickling Seongwoo. 

“Do you know how addicting you are?” Seongwoo shudders at Daniel’s words and squirms in his seat. 

He notices then that something is poking his ass. 

It makes him still completely before moving around a bit more to try and find a more comfortable position because, well, it’s not like he can spend 10 minutes sitting on Daniel’s lap with his erection constantly brushing against his ass. 

If Seongwoo were to be at home, or just in a location where there aren’t 30 other people around, he would close his eyes and move his hips in circular motions to rub himself on Daniel’s dick while his hands lose themselves in the blond strands of Daniel’s hair but unluckily enough he isn’t at home and as he looks around once more, he knows that, no matter how adventurous he is being right now he can’t do that, especially not with the grandmother now starting to look at him weirdly, an almost scandalized expression on her face. 

Seongwoo tries, once more, to move and find a better position but no matter how much he tries to, it’s impossible to find a… _less_ _dangerous_ spot on Daniel’s lap. 

While squirming around, Daniel abruptly holds down his hips. 

“If you don’t stop moving, I can’t promise you that I will be able to hold myself back from fucking you right here and now,” Daniel hisses in Seongwoo’s ear, his rough and commanding voice sending shivers down Seongwoo’s spine. 

He stops all his desperate movements immediately and then hears Minhyun quietly laughing next to him before patting Seongwoo’s thigh comfortingly. 

Admittedly, Seongwoo likes the thought of Daniel bending him over one of the seats, pounding into Seongwoo but – but he has to fucking _focus_ , has to focus to not cum in his pants just at the sensation of Minhyun’s hand on his inner thigh, Daniel’s erection still directly against his ass and the thousand images flying around in his head. 

Seongwoo doesn’t even dare to move the tiniest bit, too afraid of what impact it could have. 

Just when Seongwoo is calming down, knowing that he only has to endure _one more station,_ eyes clenched as he tries to think of everything but Daniel and Minhyun, the bus drives over a very bumpy road, making him bounce on Daniel’s lap and making Daniel’s dick press against his ass every time. On top of that, Minhyun’s hand also wanders from his thigh to his crotch, squeezing him through his jeans. 

_Fuck_ . 

He throws his head back and tries to hold in every sound daring to try and leave his mouth yet again. Jesus, Seongwoo just wants to moan out loud, wants to press back harder against Daniel, wants Minhyun to jerk him off properly and hey, Seongwoo almost does moan but Daniel shushes him right on time, one of his hands pinching Seongwoo’s lower back in warning before he begins to nibble at Seongwoo’s ear, his hot, slick tongue not helping Seongwoo to calm down at all. 

Seongwoo really can’t hold himself back anymore, not when Minhyun is palming his dick _like_ _that_ , so a small does leave his mouth, granny be damned. 

He unconsciously starts to push even more into Daniel’s lap and shit – if he felt like this with all the annoying clothes between them, how would he feel when they finally arrive at his flat? 

“Isn’t this our stop?” Minhyun’s voice, deep and husky, interrupts his thoughts, his hand stopping to caress Seongwoo. 

And indeed, it is. 

Seongwoo feels like whining and pouting but he doesn’t have the time to do – and he doesn’t know Minhyun and Daniel enough just yet to let them witness his super whiny self – because Daniel motions for him to stand up. 

As he walks down the bus’ aisle, the realization that he was ready to dry hump Daniel in a bus while Minhyun palmed his dick hits him. 

_Oh my God_ . 

He, however, can’t really dwell on it because he has to pull his sweater down again and quickly exit the bus. 

This time Daniel and Minhyun are the ones to trail after him as they quietly walk towards Seongwoo’s complex, which luckily – really fucking luckily – is not very far away from the bus station. When he _finally_ sees his apartment building out of the corner of his eye, his sports-hating self is ready to break into a run, just immensely grateful to be almost there. 

The rest of his way to his flat passes him by in a daze and he, almost all of a sudden, finds himself standing in front of the door to his flat. 

For a moment, while putting the key into the keyhole, he panics because fuck, what if Jaehwan is there? (And fuck, how could he forget in all of his excitement that he has a roommate?) But his anxiety goes away as quickly when he calms down quickly as he reminds himself that Jaehwan has vocal lessons until at least 9 p.m. every Friday. 

Seongwoo enters the apartment, gesturing for Daniel and Minhyun to take off their shoes at the entrance, and then walks towards the door of his bedroom, trying to not cringe much at the mess that is his living room. 

“Well, this is my room –,” he starts and opens the door, the words he was about to say, however, get stuck in his throat as Minhyun lunges forward and kisses him, taking advantage of how Seongwoo moans into his mouth to slip in his tongue. 

His back hits the door and he feels how Minhyun pushes him into his room while kissing him. Seongwoo hears Daniel closing the door but he can’t really be bothered at the moment as _the_ Hwang Minhyun’s hands are on his hips, his experienced tongue moving against his and his enticing scent invading not only his nose but also his mind. 

Daniel steps close behind him and starts to leave some kisses on his neck, his hands slowly taking off his jacket, and Seongwoo can’t help but to shrug the fabric off absentmindedly as he focuses on clearly _more important_ things. 

Minhyun pulls away, a tiny smile on his lips as he sees Seongwoo’s chest heaving because of him. Seongwoo closes his eyes and sighs shakily when Daniel’s soft kisses turn into gentle bites instead and leans against the strong body behind. 

Daniel suddenly turns him around and lifts him up, a yelp leaving Seongwoo’s lips in surprise, as he carries him to his bed and roughly drops him on it. Seongwoo has to admit, he secretly loves the rough treatment and licks his lips in excitement. 

He expects Daniel or maybe Minhyun to immediately come forward but when he sits up, he realizes the two amazingly hot guys, who had come home with him – he still can’t believe _that_ is happening – had decided to be busy by themselves instead. Minhyun’s hands are cupping Daniel’s face as they kiss passionately. 

Seongwoo can’t describe what or why but there’s just something so beautiful about the way they move against each other – it seems like they know each other’s body, know what touches make the other moan right into the kiss and what makes the other completely fall apart in pleasure, but at the same time it’s also hot and exciting and _new_. 

Minhyun moves his lips over Daniel’s jawline and kisses further down his neck. His fingers drop to Daniel’s hips, slowly pushing up Daniel’s shirt and rubbing the newly exposed skin. 

Daniel turns over to look at Seongwoo and their eyes lock, Daniel’s hooded eyes glinted dangerously but also teasingly, a small smirk appearing on his lips. But the smirk disappears quickly as Minhyun starts to rub their crotches together. 

Daniel throws his head back with his eyes closed, a low moan following after. He presses Minhyun, who had moved on to bite his collarbone, even more towards him and grabs Minhyun’s ass to squeeze it, his fingers beautifully cupping it. 

Seongwoo bites his bottom lip and holds back a whimper, his dick twitching at the sight. 

Hwang Minhyun and Kang Daniel are making out in his room and if he hadn’t popped a boner before, he would surely do right about now. 

He can’t help his hand from slipping between his legs to cup his further growing erection as he watches the two of them intently. Minhyun pulls Daniel’s shirt over his head and Seongwoo groans at the welcome view of perfectly sculptured muscles appearing right in front of his eyes. 

Daniel quirks an eyebrow, another playful smile on his lips as he sees Seongwoo’s hand slowly massaging his own dick. 

“Now, now, nobody told you to begin already, right?” Daniel chuckles teasingly. 

Seongwoo can’t really tell why exactly he feels like he did something wrong but he drops from where it’s on his dick right away, missing the friction against his erection, which only seemed to get even more desperate for touches with every passing second, immediately. 

“Seems like our Seongwoo craves some attention, huh?” Minhyun adds with a devilish grin. 

His eyes seem to tell him a silent promise and Seongwoo can’t wait for them to finally join him in his bed and to keep that promise. 

They slowly move towards him and Seongwoo bites his lip in excitement. 

Daniel leans forward to catch said lip between his teeth, tongue running along the swollen lip before entering his mouth, engaging him in a heated kiss. Seongwoo groans and closes his eyes, simply overwhelmed by the way Daniel was dominating the whole lip-lock. 

At the same time, Minhyun starts to nibble on his earlobe while one his hands moves down to his jeans and unbuttons them, his other hand slipping between Seongwoo’s legs again to caress his thigh gently. Seongwoo doesn’t know what he likes more, the way Daniel seems to be rougher and demanding or Minhyun’s all slow and gentle but also extremely teasing and pleasing touches. 

Their presence overwhelms him and he really doesn’t know what to focus on. 

He decides that he just really likes both of their touches. 

Both, Daniel’s fingers roughly yanking his pants down and Minhyun’s gentle touches as he helps Seongwoo out of his boxers and shirt, are fucking awesome. 

Suddenly, he realizes that he is completely naked and feels exposed to the eyes of his predators but his thoughts quickly disappear as fast as his shame as he groans loudly when the two of them instantly latch themselves onto every centimeter of his skin again. 

Curious hands slide over his stomach, nipples and thighs, hot mouths closely following their paths. 

As they kiss and touch him, he still can’t wrap his head around the idea that Minhyun and Daniel are the ones that are touching and kissing him, that they are actually _interested_ in him. 

Another blush graces his cheeks at the attention he receives from the both of them. They stare at him as if they find him fascinating, _beautiful_ , and Seongwoo had never felt this desired ever before. 

Minhyun locks eyes with Seongwoo and slowly stands up and pulls his own shirt over his head. Seongwoo gasps when he sees Minhyun’s lean body, beautifully defined muscles on pale, mole dotted skin. 

While Daniel is broad shouldered and muscular, Minhyun’s body screams elegance and beauty. 

Their bodies are in as much contrast as their touches and Seongwoo loves it, can’t wait for _more_. 

Daniel’s low chuckle resonates in his ears and Seongwoo momentarily looks away from Minhyun slowly, _teasingly_ , unbuckling his belt and glances at Daniel, who looks right back at him with a playful in glint in his eyes, instead. 

Daniel lowers his lips dangerously close to Seongwoo’s crotch and then Seongwoo feels soft lips touching his skin as they start to leave love bites on his thighs, making him sigh in pleasure. 

He then looks back at Minhyun, who pulls his pants and boxers down. 

Minhyun lets his erection spring free from the fabric and Seongwoo unconsciously licks his lips, imagining himself to suck Minhyun’s dick. 

He moves towards him, a hand gently stroking Seongwoo’s chest as he leans forward to kiss him. Seongwoo barely feels Daniel retreating and hears clothes rustling, too distracted by Minhyun’s lips and tongue. 

Minhyun’s fingers move towards Seongwoo’s nipples, slightly pinching and rolling them and Seongwoo whines, missing any kind of contact on his twitching dick. Daniel moves back to him and massages his thighs, sucking hickies and leaving small bites on the skin but never touching him where he desperately needs some kind of contact, heck, even Daniel just lightly brushing his hand against Seongwoo’s dick would be enough, just that slight contact would already make his heart thunder against his chest and his body spasm in pleasure. 

Seongwoo lifts his hips slightly, indirectly demanding Daniel to touch him, to just lay a hand on him for a short moment, to end him out of this teasing misery but he only hears another low chuckle. 

Minhyun parts from him and licks his way down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a red bruise on it before moving on to the mole on his chest and giving it a good suck as well, obviously pleased with Seongwoo’s breathy moan that follows right away. 

For a split second, Seongwoo once again doesn’t know who or what to focus on. 

Should he concentrate on the way Daniel is sucking on his thighs and stomach, intentionally denying him any contact on his cock, or should he focus on the way Minhyun has started to kiss up his way to him and to connect their lips again? 

A whimper leaves him – because he is simply way too overwhelmed with all the sensations he is feeling right now – as his hand grabs onto Minhyun’s black hair, his fingers losing themselves in the softness. Minhyun’s tongue swipes over his lips before pulling away, his eyes fixated on Seongwoo’s swollen, deep red lips before flickering up to Seongwoo’s probably woozy eyes and back down to his lips again. 

“You’re lips are so pretty, so perfect for me to kiss,” Minhyun whispers, a small smirk appearing. “But I bet they’d look even prettier wrapped around my dick.” 

Seongwoo feels his own dick stirring at Minhyun’s words. 

He doesn’t know if it’s his face or anything else but somehow, it seems to be obvious to Minhyun that he absolutely loves the thought, that he would love to wrap his lips around Minhyun’s hard length. 

Feel a wave of confidence overcome him all of a sudden, he shakily pushes himself up and puts a hand on Minhyun’s chest, signaling him to sit down on the bed. Daniel follows his movements – and only now does Seongwoo realize that Daniel had shed his remaining clothes as well. 

Seongwoo’s lips start to nibble on his lip again when his eyes move down from those sculptured abs. For a moment he just knees on the bed, appreciating Daniel’s think erection before Daniel holds his chin and connects their lips. 

“Mhm, I think a certain someone is waiting for these lips to be on him, no time for you to look at my dick like that,” Daniel smirks, gesturing towards Minhyun with his head. “If you are good to Minhyun, I’ll be good to you, okay?” 

The promise rings in Seongwoo’s ears and he feels the same old excitement rushing through his veins at Daniel’s words, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

He turns around to Minhyun, who eyes the both of them with amusement, immediately. 

“Any condoms, lovely?” Daniel asks as he looks around. 

Seongwoo blushes at the affectionate name and hastily opens his bedside table to take out a big bag of condoms and lube. 

He feels the two of them eye him and the bag disbelievingly. 

Minhyun laughs when he takes the colourful, self-made bag with a big “100!” out fully and Seongwoo swoons for a short moment, Minhyun is simply stunning. 

From behind him he hears Daniel laugh too and when he turns around, he is equally as stunned by Daniel’s bright smile. 

Daniel wraps his hands around his waist. He leans forward, face pressing into Seongwoo’s neck as he blows his hot breath on Seongwoo’s skin. It makes Seongwoo shudder and he clears his throat, trying to explain himself. 

“Uhm – My roommate thought it would be a great idea to gift me a big bag of condoms just for the kicks of it,” he says. 

“And have you used any of them ever before?” Minhyun asks, his voice sounds neutral but when Seongwoo looks into his eyes, he sees something flickering in them. 

Daniel squeezes his hips simultaneously, sucking another hickey right under his ear nearly possessively. 

“I haven’t,” Seongwoo reassures them. 

Daniel’s hand pats and strokes his ass as a pleased and satisfied smirk passes Minhyun’s face. He takes one condom out of the bag and opens the package before sliding it over his erection. 

A faint smell of strawberry enters his nose, Minhyun must have picked a scented condom. 

Seongwoo follows his every movement and the moment Minhyun pulls his hands away, their place is taken by one of Seongwoo’s. He wraps his fingers around Minhyun’s penis and the other runs down Minhyun’s chest. 

He experimentally wraps his mouth around Minhyun’s length, glancing up at him in a way that could be almost described as shy. Minhyun’s response comes immediately, a loud moan leaving his mouth while he entangles his fingers in Seongwoo’s hair. He daringly looks directly into Minhyun’s eyes and takes his dick even deeper before he starts to suck, enjoying the taste of strawberry, which is not too strong or fake, in his mouth. 

While Seongwoo is kneeing on the bed, Daniel starts to stroke his ass cheeks. He parts Seongwoo’s cheeks and blows hot air on his hole, which makes him twitch and groan with Minhyun’s penis between his lips. Minhyun presses Seongwoo’s head slightly further down his erection, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Suddenly, Seongwoo feels a wet, hot tongue on his entrance and he has to let go of Minhyun’s erection to let out a quiet yelp, followed by a pleasure sigh at the sudden intrusion. Daniel licks his ring of muscles with such expertise, Seongwoo nearly forgets to focus on the dick in front of him. 

He feels his own penis leaking precum already and he lazily wraps one of his hands around himself as he lowers himself on Minhyun again, this time daring to go even deeper. 

Too soon, Daniel’s tongue retreats and Seongwoo frowns and whines, the vibration making Minhyun gasp out loud. Seongwoo’s reaction is met with another one of Daniel’s cute chuckles and he hears him uncapping the lube bottle before he feels the cold and slick liquid touching his asshole. 

Seongwoo moans loudly when Daniel slowly inserts a finger into him. 

Minhyun, after having felt the vibration’s of Seongwoo’s reaction yet again, presses down Seongwoo’s head even further down in ecstasy. 

Seongwoo decides to focus more on the upper part of Minhyun’s dick and wraps the hand that was previously on his own penis around the base of Minhyun’s, moving it up and down. 

In the meantime, Daniel has already inserted a second finger into him and Seongwoo absolutely loves the feeling of his digits moving in and out of him rhythmically. He feels impatient and presses back with his hips – he really can’t wait to be filled with Daniel’s hard and thick length instead. 

When he starts fondling Minhyun’s balls, he hears the fail of another condom package ripping and another wave of excitement spreads through him. 

Daniel kisses his butt cheek and moves up to leave more hickies on his lower back, Seongwoo is pretty sure there won’t be much place on his skin left that won’t have any red marks but he isn’t complaining, not even the littlest of bits. 

After what feels like an eternity full of teasing, Daniel finally positions his erection on his hole and Seongwoo waits with bated breath. He moans loudly as Daniel pushes into his tight heat. 

His mouth detaches itself from Minhyun’s length automatically again but his grip around the base tightens again. He can hear Minhyun choke slightly at his action. 

“Seongwoo,” he bites his lip anxiously as the nearly stern tone and looks up at Minhyun. “Don’t forget. Be good and Daniel will be good to you, too.” 

His eyes flicker to Daniel, who has nearly pulled out of him completely – to say it nicely, Seongwoo is completely desperate for Daniel to _move_ and the worst is, he can’t even push back on Daniel to get him to do _something_ because Daniel is holding his hips firmly – so he quickly lowers his head on Minhyun’s dick again and starts to suck on him right away, mewling when Daniel slowly starts to thrust into him. 

With each passing minute, Daniel only seems to ram into him stronger and faster but Seongwoo can’t help to want more, more and _more_. 

He loves the feeling of being filled with Daniel, loves the way he holds his hips down and doesn’t let Seongwoo move back, completely being in charge of the situation but he needs Daniel to take him harder, to yank his hair and leave him breathless. 

While Daniel does not hesitate to treat him roughly, Minhyun gently strokes his cheek, silently encouraging him to suck harder. Seongwoo also loves to hear Minhyun’s little gasps, the deep moans and loves to see how he throws back his head when Seongwoo sucks him off particularly well, loves how he seems to be able to take Minhyun apart and make him feel good only with his lips. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know if he should beg Daniel to pound into him even faster or harder or if he should suck faster to try and bring release to Minhyun. 

On one hand he wants to see Minhyun unraveling in front of him, wants to pride himself with the knowledge that he is the reason why _the_ Hwang Minhyun has cum. Minhyun would probably look as beautiful as ever and Seongwoo can’t wait for the moment to come. 

At the same time, he also wishes to see Daniel, to see what he looks like pounding into him so relentlessly, so roughly that Seongwoo’s knees nearly give up on him. Seongwoo can imagine Daniel’s thigh muscles flexing so strongly as he pushes their hips together. God, he really wants to turn around and see just how exactly Daniel looks like while he sees how well Seongwoo is taking him. 

The imaginations make him groan so hard, it fuels reactions from both boy and Daniel seems to pick his speed even more, his lips connecting to Seongwoo’s lower back as he soothes him with kisses. 

One of his thrusts is so hard, it literally pushes Seongwoo forward so much that Minhyun’s length reaches that deep Seongwoo can’t help but to start to gag. Tears form in his eyes and for a short moment he feels like he can’t breathe but at the same time, he realizes he doesn’t exactly dislike it, on the contrary, if Seongwoo were to be honest, he kind of really likes it. 

He continues sucking and looking up at Minhyun, who pats his head almost lovingly as if to tell him that he has done a good job. 

Suddenly he feels Daniel pulling out of him and Minhyun pushes his head away from him before Seongwoo is flipped around. Daniel positions a cushion under his hips and Minhyun maneuvers him so that Seongwoo is lying between his legs with his head on Minhyun’s stomach. 

They barely let him get used to the position when Daniel bends Seongwoo’s legs towards his stomach and enters him almost immediately again to continue with the pace he had previously. 

With the new angle, Seongwoo feels Daniel _differently_ , maybe even better, and short consecutive moans leave him with every hard thrust Daniel delivers. He is also finally able to see Daniel’s expression and as expected, he looks concentrated but is extremely smooth with his movements. The way his mouth opens slightly to breath heavily sends Seongwoo into another round of arousal. 

Daniel’s eyes hold him captive, demanding his utmost attention. He angles his hips differently and manages to hit Seongwoo’s prostate spot on, making Seongwoo scream his name out loud. 

Minhyun’s hand softly strokes his chest before settling on his nipple, rolling and pinching them, making Seongwoo sob from all the different sensations he’s receiving from both. Minhyun shifts a bit and leans down to take bud between his lips and Seongwoo feels his orgasm approaching. 

Nearly all the time, his erection has been untouched and he doesn’t doubt that Minhyun and Daniel can make him come undone without laying their hands on his erection for even a second. 

Seongwoo doesn’t know if he should grab Daniel’s shoulders, encouraging him to be more brutal, to take from him whatever he wants, or if he should lose his hands in Minhyun’s dark hair, mess it up further as he presses the head closer to his chest. 

He simply decides to put one hand on each of them, one hand gripping Daniel’s shoulder, the other grasping Minhyun’s locks. 

Another moan escapes his lips as Daniel thrusts into him particularly hard, making his vision blur for a second. Daniel leans forward and takes Minhyun’s chin to kiss him before leaning towards Seongwoo and taking his lips, too. He swirls his tongue along Seongwoo’s already abused lips and pulls away with a content hum. 

“Strawberry? Beautiful, I love it,” a smirk graces Daniel’s lips and his pace only seems to increase. 

Seongwoo is amazed by Daniel’s stamina, he himself already feels exhausted from all the attention his body has and is receiving from both guys, 

He feels his release so, so near, just a little bit more and he would feel the sweet feeling of his orgasm hitting him. His grip on Daniel’s shoulders and Minhyun’s hair tightens and his breathing starts to become faster. 

Seongwoo is so close, he is already biting his lips in anticipation, he can already feel his legs tingling and a nice warmth almost settle into his stomach, he feels amazing – when Daniel suddenly nearly completely pulls out of him and stops all of his movements. 

He whines loudly and reaches out to Daniel’s broad shoulders but Daniel only smiles smugly at him. 

Seongwoo pouts and needily tries to press back, to get any kind of friction so that he can finally cum but Daniel is having none of it, big hands holding onto his hips tightly so Seongwoo stops and just whines, begging for Daniel to move. 

Minhyun caresses Seongwoo’s chest soothingly before moving his hands up to Seongwoo’s bangs to move them away from where they are plastered against his forehead, his hand leaving a cool sensation on Seongwoo’s overheated skin. Seongwoo leans into the touch and Minhyun smiles at him with amusement in his eyes. 

After what feels like hours but is probably only minutes, Daniel slowly begins to thrust in and out of him again. Seongwoo sighs contently at the familiar feeling. 

Combined with how Minhyun has started to suck on his nipples again, his fingers still stroking his skin lovingly, he feels like he Is about to cum again. However, when Daniel and Minhyun notice him getting ready to release, they stop again, making Seongwoo whimper at another missed chance to finally come, his erection starting to feel uncomfortable and he feels it growing hypersensitive. 

Seongwoo is about to start begging for Daniel to _please, please move again_ when Minhyun wraps his beautiful fingers around his dick, Seongwoo almost sobbing in relief when Minhyun starts moving his hand up and down, the movement sending waves of overwhelming pleasure through Seongwoo’s body, making him whimper and moan at every slight touch. He feels his stomach coil and his toes curling and his eyes clenching in preparation for his orgasm – 

Minhyun stops. 

Minhyun stops and Seongwoo can’t help but look at him with a confused, desperate and begging expression. He doesn’t get much reaction though, Minhyun only smirks down at him. 

“Ah, did you think we would be finished with you so early already?” Minhyun laughs. 

Seongwoo gulps at Minhyun’s words, he doesn’t know how much longer he can bear not cumming – his body is already exhausted and he feels every fiber in him being desperate for his orgasm. 

Minhyun lowers his lips again to lick his oversensitive bud and plays with the other with his fingers. Then Daniel completely pulls out, which immediately makes Seongwoo whine at the loss, and kisses his thighs, sucking more hickies into his skin. 

While it felt good – Minhyun and Daniel’s touch always seem to feel good – it isn’t what he wants, _what he needs._

He is completely at the mercy of the both of them though and they apparently love to tease him, love to edge him until he becomes a mess, sweat making his skin glisten, his chest heaving heavily and his bangs plastered against his forehead. 

Seongwoo thinks he is about to go crazy, he _needs_ his release, or anything more than occasional hand jerks and teasing sucks on his skin. 

Another wine leaves him and another pout forms on his lips. Daniel moves from between his legs towards his upper body, kisses and licks his way to Seongwoo’s jawline before smiling at him. 

“Oh my. Aren’t you cute, silently begging for us to take you?” 

Minhyun and Daniel laugh simultaneously. Daniel turns. Seongwoo’s head towards him and locks their lips passionately. Seongwoo moans into the kiss when he suddenly feels Minhyun’s hot mouth nibbling on the tip of his dick – in his desperate search for release he hadn’t even noticed how Minhyun had disappeared from his side. 

He hopes and prays that they would finally let him cum, tears forming in his eyes at the pleasure of Minhyun sucking him off. Minhyun though stops after a few sucks that nearly push Seongwoo over the edge again. 

Minhyun retreats and settles down between Seongwoo’s legs where Daniel had previously been. He runs his hands along his long limbs and squeezes his ass. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Minhyun groans and circles his entrance with his thumb. 

“Please,” Seongwoo begs against Daniel’s lips, a small whimper leaving him as tears spill from his eyes. 

Daniel cups his face and makes him focus on him, gently wiping the tears away with his fingers before kissing some of the tears away from Seongwoo’s face. 

“Better give our Seongwoo what he’s begging for, Minhyun,” Daniel mumbles against Seongwoo’s skin. 

And _finally,_ Minhyun finally pushes into him. So agonizingly slow and careful, Seongwoo would have screamed and begged for Minhyun to abandon his careful self and just take him without restraints if he just had more energy or could stop sobbing over finally receiving _something_. 

He gasps into another one of Daniel’s kisses when Daniel wraps his hand around Seongwoo’s dick as well, making Seongwoo’s whole body twitch in pleasure, his mind praying and hoping that this time they wouldn’t edge him again, would just please, please let him have his orgasm. Daniel’s hand moves up and down his erection in the same rhythm as Minhyun, who is gripping tightly onto Seongwoo’s thigh, probably leaving red marks on Seongwoo’s milky white skin, moves in and out of him, leaving Seongwoo breatheless. 

“You are doing so, _so_ good for us,” Daniel whispers against his lips and kisses him again. 

Even though Minhyun never picks up his pace like Daniel does or is particularly hard, his slow steady thrusts still sent shiver down Seongwoo’s spine, combined with Daniel’s skilled hand on his oversensitive dick, he feels another orgasm approaching him. 

“You are so beautiful, taking in Minhyun so well,” Daniel tells him. “If you could only look at yourself. We are going crazy looking at you.” 

Daniel moves his lips to his neck and sucks bruise after bruise on it. Seongwoo, in his pleased and dazed state, finds it difficult to decide what to focus on yet again and decides to just enjoy everything at the same time. 

His orgasm is about to hit him and he knows by both, Minhyun and Daniel’s, reactions, they seem to have also realized that. 

“Please,” Seongwoo begs, or if he were to be honest, sobs, eyes clenching and back arching in pleasure with another one of Minhyun’s thrusts. “Please let me come.” 

“Only if you keep being good and promise to scream our names when you come,” Daniel says. 

“Yes,” he promises and Minhyun starts to ram into him faster and harder. “God, _yes_.” 

“Come for us, Seongwoo, show us what you look like when you are in absolute ecstasy,” Daniel whispers right into his ear, breath making Seongwoo shudder. 

Daniel’s hand on his erection works faster as well and he sucks on Seongwoo’s way too sensitive buds, making him finally fall over the edge as Minhyun thrusts into him hard and steady. As promised, he screams out both of their names as he feels his orgasm washing over him in long and strong waves. 

He covers his stomach and his bed with cum, his back arching even more as he moans, Daniel jerking him off through it and Minhyun still moving in and out of him. His skin feels hot and his toes curls, hands clenching on the sheets before he goes lax, chest heaving as he basks in the pleasure of his orgasm, black dots appearing behind his closed lids. 

Seongwoo feels like he is about to pass out any minute, he is too exhausted and pliant at the moment – always is after a particularly good orgasm. 

He, however, still forces himself to open his eyes and sees Minhyun, who is still pushes into him a few times ere he pulls out and takes off his condom, just like Daniel. Seongwoo barely registers them jerking off each other as his eyes start to fall closed, his body screaming at him to rest. He hears them both come with load groans, their cum painting his stomach with more white and sticky substance. 

Seongwoo faintly notices the both of them wiping It off of him but his eyes are already too heavy and his mind is too woozy, still enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm. 

The last thing he realizes before passing out is how both Minhyun and Daniel slip to each of his side and wrap a blanket over the three of them, the both of them pressing their bodies against Seongwoo and cuddling him, making him feel warm and pleased. 

*** 

The next time he wakes up, he wonders if those arms wrapped around his waist and the legs that are entangled with his are his mere imagination but when he looks left and right and realizes that _no_ he is with Hwang Minhyun and Kang Daniel, who are both completely and utterly naked, in bed indeed. 

He honestly still doesn’t know how or why it happens but he sure as hell won’t complain, even when he feels his cheeks burning yet again at the memory of last night. 

Seongwoo groans inwardly when it hits him that he also has no fucking clue how the heck he is going to face them later when they wake up. 

He debates whether to stand up or to just pretend to be asleep until either of them wake up – his muscles are sore an even though it’s the _good_ kind of sore, he bets they’d appreciate some more rest but his stomach disagrees with those plans with a loud rumble and tells him to get up and go grab some food _right now_. 

Seongwoo tries to disentangle himself from all the limps, missing the warmth of the two bodies next to him right away. With all the care of the world, he moves out of the bed and wears the first shirt he finds (it’s pretty big, probably Daniel’s) and grabs some boxers on his way to the door, while putting them on, he realizes that they’re probably Minhyun’s judging by their classic black design. 

Out of all the clothes in his messy room, he just had to grab theirs. 

_Great_ . 

His stomach quickly distracts him though, rumbling loudly, and he decides not to care for now and to move to the kitchen, whimpering at every step – his ass surely isn’t used to the intrusion of not only one but two dicks in one night. 

When he opens the door and steps into the kitchen, he does not expect to see Jaehwan sitting at the dinner table, smiling at him with the dirtiest expression on his face as he stuffs a spoon of cornflakes into his mouth. 

“Heard you had fun last night, hm?” Jaehwan muses. 

Seongwoo would normally snark back at him or roll his eyes and ignore Jaehwan but for some stupid reason he starts to turn red, the blush intensifying by a million when Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

He had totally forgotten about Jaehwan, fuck. 

Of course, he would have come home at some point and heck, Seongwoo feels like jumping into a black hole and never returning. Jaehwan had probably heard him _begging and moaning_. 

“So, who was it?” Jaehwan asks. “You were on your History class trip yesterday, right? Are there any hot classmates I don’t know of?” 

He is sure if Jaehwan’s eyebrow kept wiggling like that he would get a cramp, Seongwoo isn’t sure if it’s possible but he wouldn’t be surprised if Jaehwan made it happen. 

“I only know Kang Daniel and Hwang Minhyun – still pretty sad I had to know you share this class with them through Minki, would have expected you to tell me vital hot guy information like that – but let’s be real, you are not bad looking and all, can look pretty cute with your glasses, but they are like – Gods,” Jaehwan says. 

Seongwoo only scratches his chin and looks away, not knowing how to break it to Jaehwan. 

His friend looks at him expectantly but his eyes drop down to the piece of clothing Seongwoo is wearing at the moment, scanning and analyzing it as if it’s the most interesting thing ever. 

“Hey, is that shirt new? I have never see–“ 

Suddenly, Seongwoo’s door opens and he turns around to see Daniel, only in his boxers, perfectly showcasing his sculpted abs and beautiful legs, and Minhyun in his own long shirt, his hair looking wonderfully messy from sleep and looking as handsome as always, stepping out of the room. 

Seongwoo registers the clank of Jaehwan’s spoon hitting his ceramic bowl and turns back to look at Jaehwan, whose mouth is open widely as he sees the other two approaching Seongwoo. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and glances at Jaehwan with an unsure expression when he looks at him with seemingly ten thousand exclamation and question marks in his eyes. Seongwoo can’t do anything else but shrug. 

“I just went along with it, really,” Seongwoo explains. “I didn’t choose them, they chose me?” 

Minhyun comes to his side first, stopping to Seongwoo’s left to wrap his arms around his waist and to nose along his neck, leaving small kisses on his way as Daniel stops on Seongwoo’s right and grabs Seongwoo’s chin to seal their lips together in a heated kiss. 

_All right in front of Jaehwan._

“That’s right, we did,” Minhyun says with an amused but slightly possessive undertone. 

Daniel parts from him, leaving Seongwoo in a daze, and he feels the both of them taking one of his hands. Daniel tilts his head and grins at him. 

“Come back to bed, we have another 98 condoms to use,” Daniel says playfully. 

As he feels the other two dragging him back to his room, he forgets all about his hunger and his spluttering roommate. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **ali's notes:**  
>  so i guess this is mine and emma's new year present for you guys?
> 
> actually, we've been working on this for months, mostly because we were busy with uni and never got the time to finish this but we finally did and i'm so happy! emma is a wonderful writer and even though she thinks her drafts are "messy", they're awesome and i'm glad to have been able to work together hehe
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and any kind of feedback is appreciated, also pls check out emma's other works, they're great!
> 
>  **emma's notes:**  
>  happy new year, guys ~  
> i'm very honored to have worked together with ali who used her magic to turn my draft into something so much better and more readable! this way, our writing styles are a bit mixed, hopefully it's good and you like it ^^  
> if you haven't checked out ali's fics you have been missing out on some quality stuff, man!  
> Thank you for reading and as ali has said, any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
